Catheters are elongate tubular devices sized for introduction into body passages and cavities of a patient, such as a patient's vascular system, gastrointestinal system, abdominal cavity, and the like. A catheter may include one or more lumens intended for passing various other devices, agents, and/or fluids into a body lumen or cavity accessed by the catheter. Catheters are often used to traverse tortuous anatomy and/or and or perform diagnostic or interventional procedures within the body. To perform these functions, catheters often must possess complex functional and mechanical properties. Catheters are often constructed of multiple layers and/or segments in order to achieve desired properties. For example, catheters often comprise an inner layer or liner, a reinforcing layer, such as a metallic coil or braid and an outer layer or jacket. Using conventional methods of construction, adding multiple layers, including intermediate layers may lead to sink, air bubbles, wall thickness irregularities, and/or other undesirable results. Thus, improved devices and methods relating to intermediate catheter layers are needed.